Wonder-Black
|Eye Color= Brown |alias = The 8-Bit Enchanter |number = 007 |race = Human |age = 11 |weight = 36kg |size = 141cm |hobby = Video Games |gender = Male |alignment = CENTINELS |origin = India |assignment = New Delhi |relative = Unknown |occupation = 5th or 6th Grade Student |weapon = Time Bomb ; |actor = English: Kris Zimmerman Japanese: Orine Fukushima}} Wonder-Black is a member of the Wonderful Ones, and the CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service. His real name is Krishna Ramanujan. He is a University Student outside of being a superhero. In-Game Bio An 11-year-old super genius with an IQ of over 300. While an active Wonderful One based at the New Delhi field office, Wonder-Black is also enrolled in a technical university in the United States, where he devotes himself to mechanical engineering research. He has enjoyed playing with machines ever since he can remember, parlaying this interest into numerous contributions to advanced science and technology. His accolades in field combat are equally impressive, as Black is especially gifted in solving cyber-crime. Never showing much emotion, during missions Black is usually absorbed in his video games, never saying a word; however, inside his head, he is constantly thinking and preparing for what lies ahead. Nearly the same age as Green, the two have a close relationship, and will often lose themselves in ridiculous conversations, even in the middle of battle (although this can be hard to tell as Black rarely raises his voice louder than a whisper). After all, for all of Wonder-Black’s adult achievements, he is still a child. His weapon, a personal invention he coined the Time Bomb, has the ability to slow down the flow of time in its direct blast radius. Wonder-Black totes his handheld gaming system around with him anywhere he goes, whether he’s on or off-mission. Possessing an IQ of 300, he spends a lot of his time helping out Professor Shirogane in the CENTINELS Science Research Center. To the papers, he’s the 8-bit enchanter, but his talents go far beyond the lo-fi realm. Along with data collecting for the team, he can find his way around most anything mechanical and make it work for him. Gameplay Drawing a circle with a line at the end at the end activates Wonder Black's Unite Morph, Unite Bomb. Along with Unite Hammer and Unite Claw, Unite Bomb is one of the hardest Unite Morphs to draw, often being confused for either Unite Hand or Unite Hammer. While players may not be able to throw Unite Bomb over long distances, the blast radius is enormous and although it doesn't exactly damage enemies, it does however significantly slow them down for easier targeting, this feature is also useful outside of combat, such as when there are certain obstacles in certain levels are too fast to be traversed through normally, Unite Bomb can also open certain boxes. Naturally, Unite Bomb's blast range is dependent on its size, the bigger the bomb, the bigger the the blast. While Unite Bomb's speed is on par with Unite Whip's, it doesn't exactly deal any damage to enemies whatsoever, instead enhancing the damage enemies take in the radius. This combines well with the slow-down enabling unusual combos that would otherwise be difficult or totally impossible to execute in real-time. Personality The most silent of the main seven. Although he first appears boring and frequently plays his portable DS-like game device, Wonder-Black is unbelievably the most intelligent, as of his high 300 IQ of course. He also seems to respond to tense situations in a somewhat emotionless and apathetic manner, though it seems he is chums with Wonder Green, as we can see them friendly wagering on how many GEATHJERK ships each one of them can take down at the very start of Opertion 009-A. We can also assume that Black also has a crush on Wonder Pink as Green goes on to explain rather suprisingly that the winner of the bet gets to do something either to of with Pink, this is further explained when Green says something about Pink's "darkest sadistic tendencies". This personality trait is very unusual of Wonder Black due to his apathetic and silent disposition, this may lead us to believe that Black is partially mute and may not know how to socialise or interact with people, which is odd considering his supposed comeradary with Wonder Green. Appearance In his civilian form, Black takes the appearance of a young boy with dreads, whose eyes are always covered by a Black ball cap. Black's garments consist of a a sleeveless black shirt, a black backpack, a white shirt tied around his waist, a pair of black jeans and red sneakers. Black also has a few accessories, including a pair of white and orange headphones, two silver rings and 2 armbands, one of his right wrist and one on his left shoulder. Wonder Black has a black-scheming CENTINELS suit, matching everything he wears. In this appearance, Black has his cap backwards, revealing his whole face, but his eyes by a Wonder-Mask. He also have a Shirogane Drive embedded on his torso. The Time Bomb is inside of Wonder-Black's yellow-colored portable device. Trivia *In most of his artwork(s), Wonder-Black can be seen playing a Nintendo 3DS in the color of an old fashion Game & Watch. However, when Kamiya was asked, he stated it was an unspecified high-spec 8-bit device. *Both Green and Black share the voice of the Japanese voice actress, Orine Fukushima. *In two QTE failure animations, if the player fails to draw a Unite Bomb, the following scene is presented on Black's 3DS, followed by Black closing his 3DS and the standard failure outro. *Wonder-Black is a homage to Zachary "Zack" Taylor from the Might Morphin' Power Rangers. *Viewing Wonder-Black's profile card during the intro, Black is ranked "A". Other Wonder Ones received their ranks as unknown (probably they've overlapped the left side of their profile cards), with the exception of Wonder-Red and Wonder-Blue. **Both Red and Blue are ranked "A" like Black. *Viewing the Artwork Gallery, one of the images shows that Black's portable game console (a mix of a 3DS and Game & Watch) has white and red colors. *Wonder-Black is the second character created by Platinum to be a gamer. The first being Ai Rin from Anarchy Reigns. **Ai Rin plays a PSP-like device. **Wonder-Black plays a 3DS-like device. *The very early concepts of the Wonderful Ones shows his early title was Wonder-Digital. **Black (Digital) is shown chewing a blue-colored bubblegum and holding a purple backpack. His suit is colored in a gold-orange hue, his headphones are tinted in a light yellow hue. *Wonder-Black's real name, Krishna Ramanujan, is derived from two things: "Krishna" means "dark, black, etc.," referencing his skin color and his alter ego. Ramanujan comes from Srinivasa Ramanujan, a famous mathematician who lived in the 19th and 20th centuries and made numerous contributions to math, referencing Wonder-Black's extremely high IQ. *When White quotes "the so-called 'always bet on Black'", it refers to the identical quote from Wesley Snipes' Passenger 57. *Krishna's English voice actor, Kris Zimmerman, was credited as Kris Zimmerman Salter. *Wonder-Black's weapon, Time Bomb, was shared by a secret, playable character known as Wonder-Gramps. *He is similar to Loki from Bayonetta 2, both having the same hair style, a similar mark on their forehead, and seem to like displaying Break Dancing techniques during their introductions. *Wonder-Black has one line of audible dialogue that doesn't take place in a QTE. He says it in Operation 005-C while trying to take control of a Gah-Goojin. *Wonder-Black is the only character not to have his named called by Wonder-Red, who is memorizing his information; instead, his "superhero sobriquet" was told. **He is the last to have his sobriquet called, after Wonder-Yellow. Gallery Early concepts Wonderful Ones.jpg|The very early concepts of the Wonderful Ones. Black Gallery.png|Wonder-Black's profile from the Membership Files The Wonderful Ones Portrait.jpg Video Category:The Wonderful 101 Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Wonderful Ones